


Under the Lustig

by probablylesbians



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: ALL THE POSITIONS, F/F, Hate Sex, Name Calling, Porn With Plot, TW: Blood, TW: Violence, top!Laura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5084059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/probablylesbians/pseuds/probablylesbians
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Maddie's death Carmilla hungers for revenge.  In an attempt to end the vampire's murderous rampage on Laura's friends, the human agrees to meet her under the Lustig in the dead of night.  Both distracted by their unfathomable loathing for one another, things take a turn for the physical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Lustig

Laura checked the time on her phone, 1:47 am, she was early.The small girl shivered from uncertainty; Carmilla had said in her note to meet the vampire alone.Laura wiped a droplet that had fallen from the cave ceiling off of her face, even by the opening of the pit near the Lustig, the stone walls were coated in water.Her boots clicked against the tiled floor, echoing through the cavernous space where just a few months ago Laura fought the Dean.

 

Startled, Laura whipped her head around at the sound of pebbles on the stone.Before her, loomed the overgrown Panther, her mouth wet with blood, eyes locked on to her prey.  

“Hey”, no answer.Determined to remain strong, Laura spoke, “You’ve gotten much larger, Carmilla”, the animal let out a low growl, but did not respond.It was true, ever since the death of her sister, Carmilla had lost herself, Laura could see it in her eyes.  

 

The jungle cat cautiously approached Laura, aware that the human held her breath.Carmilla was so close to her revenge, she needed only reach out and bite it.Tears welled up in the small girl’s eyes, “I know I don’t have the right to ask, but can it not be… like _this_?” Her strong facade shattered before the predator, “I need to see your face.I can’t do this alone-”.  

Furious, Carmilla shifted into her human form, immediately launching onto Laura’s throat, strangling her, “I was alone!Nothing I can do to you will cause the pain I have endured after what you did!” 

“Carmil-”. The woman slammed Laura against the cave wall, “She was my sister, and you betrayed my trust,” her grip loosened, “you were my everything, Laura”, she tried to graze a thumb over Laura’s cheek, only for her to flinch away at the touch.

 

“Just do what you came here to do.Finish this so no one else has to die”.Carmilla chuckled at the rigid soldier, releasing her now bruised neck.

“Aw cupcake, do you really think I’ll stop my little rampage after killing you?”

Laura objected “You promised-”

 

“So did you!” Carmilla snapped.“You blabbed to the ginger giant, and now my sister is dead”.Carmilla’s glare pierced Laura’s heart, it was all so painful, she needed it to be over.Desperate, Laura pulled together what remained of her courage to calmly walk up to Carmilla, “I’ve watched people I cared about die at your hands already. Ell was right to be scared of you, you're a monster”.Smack!Laura felt the burn on her cheek, even though the slap was too fast to see.Quickly regaining her balance, the smaller woman decked the vampire right in the nose, snapping it.A slow trail of long dead blood met Carmilla’s lips evoking a laugh.The vampire’s tongue lapped at the liquid, moaning at the taste.Laura remained frozen, confused by her newfound arousal. 

 

Faster than Laura’s human eyes could see, Carmilla had yanked at her golden brown hair, exposing her neck to Carmilla’s fangs.“I think you would taste much better than me, creampuff”, the threat sent a shiver of excitement down Laura’s spine briefly.The heat building between her legs didn’t distract Laura from using all her strength to jam her boot into Carmilla’s stomach.Once the vampire was on the ground, gasping for air, Laura saw her opportunity, grabbed the small glass bottle of holy water out of her back pocket, and sprayed.Other than the initial shock, the dark haired woman seemed unfazed by the attack, despite her skin beginning to burn.She merely stood up, grabbed the hand Laura was using to hold the bottle, and crushed it.Blood and glass dripped from Laura’s trembling fist as she held back tears of pain.As soon as she found it, Laura thrust the largest piece of glass she had left into the side of an already injured Carmilla, who was not amused.  

 

Pinning the smaller girl’s hands above her head with one hand, Carmilla winked as she made firm scratches down Laura’s thigh, causing her to buck her hips. Carmilla’s lips were a mere centimetre away from Laura’s as she revealed, “I can smell how badly you want me, buttercup”.As Laura protested, she was only able to get out, “Get over your-” before Carmilla ground her hips into Laura’s, causing her statement to become more of a moan.The vampire’s giggle only rekindled the flame of Laura’s hatred, but with her hands and hips still pinned, all the human could do was spit.

 

While wiping the offence off her cheek, Carmilla’s seductive smile waned.She quickly spun the smaller girl, pinning her body on the damp cave walls.Laura gasped as the vampire’s nails dug into the skin of her waist.Carmilla’s teeth dug into her neck, and although they were still dull, the bite was painful.Laura moaned.  

 

Furious at her own response, Laura shoved the vampire off and forcefully pinned her against the stone.The journalist had never wanted to strangle anyone so much in her life, the line between pure loathing and desire was blurred.Their lips violently crashed in a furious passion.A myriad of nipping each other’s lips quickly escalated to drawing blood which disgusted the girl who newly believed vampires to be monsters.Laura yanked on dark hair, causing Carmilla to release a needy whine.

 

“Shut up!” Laura shoved her thigh between Carmilla’s.She could feel the typically cold vampire’s burning desire as she tugged on Carmilla’s leather pants to grind the now breathy woman down harder on Laura’s leg.Aroused and belligerent, Carmilla extended her claws, leaving barely bleeding cuts beneath her victim’s now ripped sweater.Laura moaned at the mixture pain and lust, determined to remain in control.

 

“The only thing I don’t regret about you, buttercup, is this”. Slap! The small furry violently slammed her hand over Carmilla’s lips, barely muffling her whimpers.

 

Through gritted teeth, Laura demanded, “Cool it with the nicknames.I might have to stop-” 

“As if you could”, Carmilla interrupted. “I’m the best you'll ever have and you can’t get enough”. 

“Is that so?” With impressive skill for a human, Laura dipped her hand past Carmilla’s leather pants. At a painstakingly slow pace, she dragged her fingers through the wet folds of the taller woman.Carmilla stood, frozen.She eyed Laura’s fingers as they emerged from her pants.She may have been putting on a calm facade, but her body showed just how much she needed Laura in that moment.

 

The smaller girl jammed her coated fingers past Carmilla’s fangs.She hummed into Laura’s fingers at the taste of herself.Laura’s mouth grazed against Carmilla’s ear, “Can you taste that?Can you taste how desperate you are? You would do anything I asked. Shirt”, She gestured at the ruined mess that was left of her sweater, “Now”.With the aid of her claws it took Carmilla a mere second before what was once a shirt was reduced to shreds.Laura gasped at the newfound awareness of her chilled surroundings.“I’m cold,” she smirked.With impressive strength, Laura clutched the vampire’s dark curls brining Carmilla’s lips down to her hardened nipples.In a half cocked smile, Laura grunted, “Suck”.  

 

The heat of her tongue seemed to shock the tiny dominatrix.Carmilla was teasing the bud between her lips before an impatient hand violently pushed her closer.Laura let out a sigh of relief as she rose an arm to support herself on the wall above Carmilla’s head.With three-hundred years of experience, Carmilla refused to be anything but amazing no matter how angry she was.Although she couldn’t deny that listening to Laura’s erratic breathing and airy whimpers above her gave the so called “despoiler of virtue” pleasure. This did not change the fact that Carmilla wanted Laura in pain.She dragged her dull teeth along Laura’s nipple while obediently ‘sucking’.  

 

Laura yelped in pain. _Someone_ , mid bite, had sunken their fangs into Laura’s left breast.The smug vampire crouching beneath her chuckled.Being too aroused and too volatile, Laura did not have the mental capacity to deal with Carmilla’s bullshit and promptly kneed her in the chest with as much strength as her tiny body could muster.The small furry was thrown to the ground in retaliation, her freshly healed back scraping the stone as she slid.

 

“Bitch”, Laura winced.  

Feigning a gasp, Carmilla mocked, “Foul language? From Laura Hollis?”.She raised one leather boot to rest forcefully on Laura’s chest.“Don’t you know that only good girls get what they want”.Laura’s eyes were glued to the three-hundred year old’s flawless skin as she peeled away the leather concealing her muscular thighs. With one swift movement the vampire straddled her smaller counterpart, pinning her arms to her sides in the process.Carmilla’s wandering hands began to move across her chest, pulling at the edges of her shirt as she stripped.The vampire certainly knew how to put on a show, that be it a frustrating one. Laura gasped as Carmilla rubbed her now soaking lace underwear on the smaller girl’s chest.Pinching at her own breasts, Carmilla let out barely audible whimpers.Involuntarily, the journalist bucked her hips up into Carmilla.  

She chuckled, “Want to help out, creampuff?” Leaning forward and placing one hand on the ground above Laura’s head, the vampire lowered her breast onto the smaller girl’s lips.Despite her stubborn nature, Laura hastily lapped and nipped at the hardened bud.

 

After a few painful minutes of Carmilla’s torture, Laura could not bear to go untouched for any longer, and the vampire could sense it.Sitting up, she lightly dragged fingers up Laura’s trembling thighs.Teasing her through her jeans, Carmilla continued to grind on Laura’s chest.Even though the vampire merely danced around where Laura wanted her, she could still feel the heat radiating off of her core.  

“Fuck you”, Laura wined, “You know this isn't enough to get me off”.

“What ever gave you the idea that you were the one getting off?” And with that, Carmilla slid up the frustrated girl’s body, resting her thighs on either side of the honey coloured hair.Laura quickly yanked at the soaking lace with her newly freed hands.A shocked moan erupted from the vampire as Laura deeply kissed into her flesh.The smaller girl’s tongue vibrated as she hummed at Carmilla’s taste.  

 

The journalist had spent hours memorizing all Carmilla’s favourite spots to be pleased, and now used them against her.The pleasure was almost too much for her as the small woman sucked on her clit, teasing it with her tongue.Carmilla’s body already began to shake, causing the woman bellow her to smirk as she gripped the vampire’s thighs.Laura could tell she was close, but just as she started backed off, a hand tangled itself in the honey blonde hair, pulling the girl closer to her core.Carmilla’s hips jerked against Laura’s face as she rode out her speedy orgasm. 

 

Dismounting the girl, Carmilla’s breath started to return to a normal pace.She hovered over an offended Laura on all fours.  

“Three hundred years of sex and you’re still fast.That’s pathetic”, Laura mocked as she crawled towards the exhausted heap of a woman who now rested on all fours.Rising to her knees, the journalist gripped Carmilla’s waist and yanked it towards her own, forcing a gasp out of her victim.Laura ripped down the thin lace concealing the vampire’s flawless ass.Carmilla pursed her lips, refusing to give the smaller girl any satisfaction.She felt Laura’s breasts on her back as she whispered into the vampire’s ear, “No witty retort?Maybe you like being called names”.Drunk with power, she slid two fingers inside the vampire, eliciting a low growl.  

Laura hummed, her fingers still immobile, “Carmilla, you're so wet.Everything in your body is screaming for me to keep going.Slut”.A mewl escaped Carmilla’s lips before she bit them down in defiance.Laura slowly started to pump her fingers inside the breathy woman.  

“You can’t get enough of me you whore.I can feel how tight you are around my fingers”, Laura gloated.

“That’s just what happens when you fuck someone, cupcake”.Carmilla was tugged painfully by her hair, bringing Laura’s lips to her throat.

“What did I say about the nicknames”,Carmilla chuckled as the tiny dominatrix nibbled at her neck.  

“I just thought it would be fair to return the favour sweet cheeks- Ah!” Laura sank her teeth into the vampire’s neck and despite the ironic nature of it, Carmilla shuttered with arousal.Putting most of her weight on the vampire bellow her, Laura twisted her fingers.Sweat dripped between their naked bodies as Carmilla started to release low guttural moans.Laura’s slick fingers rubbed the taller woman’s clit causing her to convulse in all the right ways.Their bodies moved violently yet still in synch.With her fingers curling against Carmilla’s g-spot, the smaller woman could feel how close the vampire was.Without stopping, the smaller girl shoved Carmilla so her face now rested on the stone floor.  

“Say my name”, the journalist demanded.

“Not going to happen buttercup”, Carmilla retorted.As punishment, Laura removed her fingers and swirled her tongue around the vampire’s overly sensitive clit.She bucked, her body not able to handle so much after her orgasm.However, Carmilla wouldn't dream of asking Laura to stop as another orgasm bubbled beneath the surface.The erratic breaths and moans of the woman at her fingertips brought to life Laura’s unparalleled loathing and need for control.  

Shoving three fingers into the squirming woman, Laura repeated, “Say. My. _Name_ ”.Carmilla could no longer stop the flow of noises and half formed words tumbling past of her dark lips.A loud crack filled the corridor, with impressive strength the vampire had crammed her fingers into the brick lining the floor and gripped the broken stone for support.  

“Oh god Sundance, I’m so close”, whimpered Carmilla.Smack!Laura’s hand came down hard on the vampire’s ass, leaving a beautiful red mark in its wake.Carmilla grit her teeth in the best possible pain.Her hand met flesh, again and again, harder every time as Laura’s fingers kept a slow pace inside of her.Despite her stubborn nature and her desire to toy with the smaller woman, Carmilla was desperate for release.

“L-Laura”, the vampire managed.

“Louder”, Laura insisted.

“Please Laura”, begged Carmilla.

“Again”.The tiny dominatrix lowered her mouth to taste the woman bent over before her.Carmilla could not stop herself at this point, the only word that escaped her lips was “Laura” over and over again.Teetering on the edge of ecstasy for so long payed for itself tenfold when Laura’s fingers curled in synch with her tongue on Carmilla’s clit.Carmilla let out one last cry of the smaller woman’s name before toppling over herself.

 

Yanked up by her hair, Carmilla now stood on her knees, her body flush with the woman behind her.Laura reached an arm around the spent vampire to continue pleasuring her.Carmilla felt the journalist maul the skin on her neck and the blood drip down the swell of her breast, but she couldn’t care less.As Laura’s palm and fingers skillfully drew Carmilla to the brink again she ground her own neglected core into the taller woman’s ass.Unable to distinguish between pleasure and pain, the vampire gripped honey blonde hair for support as she came.Every inch of Carmilla’s body shook with pleasure before her muscles gave out.

 

Exhausted, Carmilla lay on the ground covered in her own sweat.The smaller girl chuckled, “Spent already?”

“In your dreams-Ah!”, Carmilla flinched at Laura’s light touch.The smaller girl’s face lit up, “Boom!Sex god, Laura Hollis, is triumphant again”.What Carmilla once viewed as adorable, now infuriated her to no end.  

 

Slowly rising to her feet, Carmilla warned, “This is nothing compared to what I have in store for you, cupcake”.Now with Laura’s full attention, she grazed her fingertips along the smaller girl’s jawline, “I’m going to make you cum so hard that you’ll beg me to stop…” Her lips barely touched Laura’s ear as she whispered, “And when you're screaming for mercy, unable to take any more, I’ll make you cum again”.The vampire could hear Laura’s heart race.Quickly regaining her calm, the journalist sauntered around Carmilla, her eyes sliding up and down the vampire’s fully exposed body. 

“Experience says otherwise”, Carmilla’s head whipped around at the accusation, “Oh don’t get me wrong, we had fun, but the whole ‘don’t break the human’ routine got old real fast”.Laura gasped as the vampire used her incredible speed to drag the smaller girl by the hair, revealing her neck.Placing open mouth kisses on the expanse of skin before her, Carmilla hummed, “If rough is what you want, who am I to deny you?”

 

With one swift movement, Laura was launched towards the library wall, reopening the wounds on her back.Carmilla promptly dug two fingers into the open flesh, eliciting a scream of pain from the human before flinging her to the opposite wall.Bruised and sore, Laura barely had a moment before the taller woman pinned her against the wall she was facing.Laura’s blood rolled down Carmilla’s stomach.Two bloodied fingers appeared before the human, and without a second thought she took them into her mouth.Carmilla hummed as Laura tasted herself.  

“Maybe I was wrong to agree to kill you, buttercup.Undead fiend suits you”, Carmilla purred.Disgusted by the suggestion, Laura elbowed the woman’s face behind her.

“I may have agreed to death, but I sure as hell won’t spend an eternity in hell with you”, Laura shouted.Carmilla spun the woman and lifted her against the brick wall by her throat.Instead of fighting the asphyxiation, Laura pulled Carmilla into a sloppy heated kiss.Finally relieving the human of her jeans with her free hand, Carmilla winced at the journalist’s nails ripping through the skin of her back.The vampire tightened her suffocating grip, Laura moaned deeply into their kiss.  

 

Without hesitation Carmilla slipped her dampened fingers inside the squirming human.Impatient for friction, the pinned woman wrapped her leg around Carmilla’s waist, pulling her in closer.The vampire used her hips to pound her fingers deeper inside of the desperate woman. Their bodies were slick with sweat, waves of heat rolled off their naked figures.Plagued with moans, Laura was unable to kiss the beautiful monster between her legs even if she so desired.She couldn’t wait any longer for release, but as amazing as Carmilla’s fingers felt curling inside her, it wasn't enough.The smaller woman pushed Carmilla to her knees while sliding her toned thigh to rest on the vampire’s shoulder.  

 

Carmilla was miles past the point of argument, she just needed to forget all the pain and get lost in the taste of her lover.Gripping onto Laura’s ass for support, the vampire ran her tongue slowly through the folds before her.She shuttered with arousal, teasing the nearly undone human with her sluggish pace.The vampire felt a jolt run through her as Laura planted her heel firmly into Carmilla’s back.She chuckled, sending vibrations into Laura’s throbbing clit.The journalist winced.Putting aside her childish teasing, Carmilla proceeded to paint stars with her tongue, slow at first, but picking up speed.With fistfuls of the vampire’s dark curls, Laura approached her climax with alarming speed.Keeping her consistent pace, Carmilla hummed into the stiff bodyas Laura’s orgasm filled her ears like a symphony.  

 

The vampire was far from done.Slipping two fingers inside of her mouth, Carmilla held Laura’s gaze with her own.Laura tossed reason to the wind the second she agreed to her own execution, all she wanted was to fuck until she forgot what she had done.She gasped, unprepared for the chill* of Carmilla’s fingers in her warm centre.The vampire’s mouth returned to it’s neglected job, her fingers slowly grazing exactly where Laura needed them.  

 

Laura, unable to even fathom anything outside of her own pleasure in that moment, lifted her foot from the stone tile beneath her.With Carmilla’s superhuman strength, holding the journalist up against the wall was easy, despite the fact that both Laura’s thighs currently clamped around her head.Sweat dripped down the swell of Laura’s breast as she shivered with ecstasy.Practically bouncing on Carmilla’s fingers, Laura knew she was close again.She added a finger.Echoes of breathy pants and desperate moans filled the cavernous space as they increased in speed.With one last drawn out moan of Carmilla’s name, the small woman let her body topple over the head still working between her legs, clutching on for dear life.

The vampire let Laura slowly come down from her violent orgasm before letting the woman slide into her lap on the ground.  

Exhausted, Laura taunted, “Heh, is that all you’ve got?”

“You wish, Creampuff”, the panting vampire bluffed.  

 

A mischievous grin manifested on the human’s face as she shifted her weight, sliding her soaking heat against Carmilla’s bare thigh.The vampire’s breath hitched, her eyes glued to her own leg.So distracted by the tiny human’s game, Carmilla failed to notice Laura sliding her own leg beneath the mesmerized vampire.Carmilla released an embarrassingly loud guttural moan.Unable to ignore her own burning passion, Carmilla forgot any notion she had of pleasing the girl and allowed herself to ride Laura’s thigh.  

 

Laura was quite pleased with herself for managing to make a three hundred year old creature of the night come undone at her touch.Besides uncontrollable desire, the human also felt relief, Laura honestly could not have gone another round right away despite her overconfident facade.  

 

Nothing on this earth could come close to feeling how wet Carmilla was as she slid back and forth across Laura’s over sensitive skin.Laura peppered Carmilla’s neck with bites and kisses, none of which gentle.Carmilla returned the sensation by violently pulling Laura’s hips back onto her perspiring leg.Somehow she had managed to fuel the small human’s desire further.The two naked bodies moved with a violent grace, a mixture of passion and rage burning within them.At the mercy of her own hips, Laura’s sensitive body trembled in the anticipation of another orgasm.  

“Don’t you dare cum without me”, the vampire snapped.

“Bite me”.And that is exactly what she did.Carmilla, too exhausted and too hostile to start another screaming match with the tiny fury, unsheathed her fangs and sank them deep into Laura’s left breast.  

 

The human barely registered the pain as she was sent over the edge of ecstasy along with her leech, moaning into Laura’s flesh.The taste of Laura’s orgasm flowed down Carmilla’s throat unleashing the tension building in her own stomach.Both exhausted from their subsequent climaxes, neither of them could do much more than breathe in the other’s direction.For the first time since they began their charade under the Lustig, the two women were at a loss for words.

 

Rising to her knees, Laura’s chest swelled with her deep breaths causing drops of sweat to roll down her stomach.With one smooth movement, Carmilla ran her tongue up Laura’s stomach to her neck, her salt lingered on the vampire’s tongue.Without warning, Carmilla lifted the small human, slamming her bruised back against the rough stone wall.Laura groaned in pain.Her legs wrapped around Carmilla’s waist as her hands became tangled in the vampire’s dark curls.Their lips started bleeding from the impact, passionately getting lost in one another.Carmilla’s fingers returned to work between Laura’s thighs with a newfound vigour fuelled by her wrath.

“Fuck! Ca-ahh! Yes”, Laura’s screams echoed around their throbbing bodies.Blood stained the cave wall beneath the journalist’s raw back as Carmilla scraped her against it.Laura clenched her teeth and dug her nails into Carmilla’s skin to bear the pain.The vampire lifted Laura off of the wall only to slam her back into it with immense force a moment later.Laura yelped, but could barely register pain beyond her pleasure.  

Carmilla whispered past her blond hair, “Sugar-pie, in my three hundred years, I’ve never felt someone so tight around my fingers”.

“Shut your trap and fuck me”.

The vampire let out a dry laugh, “Oh you wont be able to move after I’m done with you-”.Carmilla gasped, interrupted by a sharp yank on her hair.

Through heavy gasps, Laura taunted, “I’ll believe that when I see it, bitch”.Offended by the human’s retort, Carmilla increased her pace to inhuman speeds.Laura’s whole body radiated with uncomfortable heat.Their lips connected, but most definitely not in a kiss; Laura’s mouth remained gape, unable to stop the flow of moans and half formed words.Unsatisfied with Laura’s current state, Carmilla begun thrusting into her own hand between the woman’s drenched thighs.  

 

“Looks like someone is about to cum”, the vampire taunted.

“Fuck. You”, Laura managed between breaths.Carmilla’s fingers moved with such speed and force that they practically vibrated inside the smaller woman.The vampire pounded the smaller woman repeatedly into the wall behind her with their foreheads connecting.Lightning flowed through every fibre in Laura’s body as she orgasmed, her body frozen by pleasure.Slowing down was the last thing Carmilla intended to do.Laura could feel the vampire’s fingers curling deep inside of her and only craved more.She ground her hips against Carmilla’s soaking palm, trying to get any friction on her neglected clit.Unable to tell the difference between climax and build anymore, Laura’s body shuttered.

“Don’t you dare stop”, Laura demanded.And with that, the damn holding the human back shattered.Carmilla’s fingers brought the smaller woman to a world where only the sense of touch held significance.  

 

Tears streamed down the human’s face in her body’s failed attempt to register the situation.The addictive sensation of sex faded and was replaced with ripped flesh and bruised skin.  

“S- S- Stop”, Laura begged.Lost in her fuming rage, Carmilla could barely hear the pleas of the convulsing woman at her fingertips.Laura, regained her senses, the painful pleasure was worse than her small body could handle, yet her struggles against the superhuman creature were futile.

“P- Please! Carm!”Carmilla froze, brought back to the physical realm by a name she would most likely never hear again.She dropped Laura on the cold stone, immediately backing up to the opposite wall of the cave.Horrified with her own monstrosity, Carmilla hugged her knees tightly into her chest with her eyes glazed over.The two sat for a while, silent.Although Laura was far worse off, the women were both coated in sweat and blood, their bodies bruised and cut.  

 

Without warning, Carmilla rose and quickly grabbed her scattered clothes.

“Where the do you think you're going?Did the monster finally see herself?”Carmilla met Laura’s gaze with a stoic expression.She quickly returned to gathering clothes before throwing Laura’s clothes at their owner.

 

Laura let out a sarcastic chuckle before addressing the monster, “That’s it?I knew I shouldn’t have taken that deal”.She wiped the sweat off of her face.Carmilla silently stared at the battered human for a moment.

Breaking her look of concentration into a hesitant smile Carmilla offered, “Ithought you were the one who changed the deal.Last time I checked, I can’t fuck a dead girl”.

“The killing. It’ll stop?”

“You got it cup-”, Carmilla winced, “Laura.Anyway, how could I give up the opportunity to watch you suffer through life knowing that you killed my sister”, and with that she was gone.Aided by her vampiric speed, Carmilla left the human alone in the darkness of the cavern, sitting in a puddle of dirty water and her own blood.Laura looked over the shreds that use to be her sweater before attempting to get to her feet.Sharp pains cut through Laura’s muscles, protesting any movement.Once on her feet, the journalist looked over her naked body.She sighed, unsurprised by the purple tint and bleeding wounds on her skin.“She almost lost control”, Laura thought to herself.She sighed.  

“Carmilla has to die”.Her eyes shut for one final deep breath before slowly clothing herself and leaving the cave, something she was certain when she entered would never happen while she was alive.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've ever written, I would really appreciate criticism and advice. Let me know if you like it and if you want me to write a second chapter.  
> snurching.tumblr.com


End file.
